An Endless Future Part 1
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. Many years into the future, the gang and their children faces yet another war. This is the story of Hikari Yamato. The daughter of Kira and Lacus... COMPLETED!
1. Part 1

digi-gal-rox: this is my first GSD fic, so pls be nice! and pls leave a reivew, i would appriciate it very much! hope you like it! and a big apology as it is very long!

* * *

PROLOGUE

The cool wind blew her dark brown hair back, as the sun shone into her friendly blue eyes. It had been almost eighteen years since ORB, the Earth Aliance and PLANT had made peace with each other. Her father was very wary of what may happened though. So was her mother. A new station was built shortly after the war, up in space ofcourse. It was called PEACE federation. Ofcourse, it was a place where Coordinators and Naturals lived peacefully with each other, even though there were still people out there who even experimented with gene manipulation. Unfortunately for her, she was one of those victims, much to her parents horror, nethertheless, they still loved her. She sighed, heavily, as people hurried pass to their the station. She stared at her computer that sat in front of her, reporting on the daily news about PLANT's, ORB's and the Earth Aliance newest plans.

"Something has to be done!" Cagalli Yula Athha pounded her fist on the table.  
"You know we've tried," the PLANT representative retorted.  
"We can't put anymore people at risk." Cagalli exclaimed. "We don't want anymore victims of gene manipulation!"  
"Even if we try to put a stop to it, there'll be other people." The Earth Aliance representative pointed out. The blonde woman sighed in defeat. She knew that they had a point there. They couldn't do anything. Her thoughts strayed to her neice, who was a victim of the whole issue. One of the few children who had their genes altered in their mothers womb. She noticed a few of the ZAFT soldiers approaching their representative. Among them was Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke. She gave a small smile. The two didn't really get along. But the relationship improved when Cagalli surprised Shinn, by holding an aliance with PLANT.  
"Cagalli..." she turned around surprised to see her 'younger' brother standing behind her, quietly.  
"Kira!"  
"We have to go now." he informed, quietly. She nodded at him, and followed him out of the building, followed by the rest of the crew that had accompanied her.  
"Nandesu ka?" she asked, worriedly.  
"Something has stirred up at PEACE." Miriallia Hawke informed, as Kira Yamato sped up slightly.  
"Kira..." Cagalli murmured softly. She knew he was worried about his daughter, Kari Meer Yamato, and his wife, Lacus Clyne. "They'll be fine." she promised.  
"Someone entered the grounds." Miriallia informed.  
"Nani?!" Cagalli exclaimed, speeding up.  
"Defence weren't able to hold them. Murre said they were ZAFT forces." Kira murmured.

CHAPTER 1

"Mummy!"  
"Honey?! Where are you?"  
"Sota!" Lucas Clyne looked around desperately, as children ran by her. A group of orphanes, clung to her in fear, as gun shots could be heard close by.  
"Kari!" she cried out, as her daughter appeared, gun snug in her belt.  
"We have to hurry to the lifepods," she said urgently. The pink-haired woman nodded, as she quietly urged the young children to follow her.  
"Where's Peace, mum?" Kari asked, running beside her mother. Her mother hesitated. "We don't have anyother choice mum. I have to do something. I'm the only one up here who can help. Everyone else is down there with dad."  
"It's near the shuttle." her mother said quietly. Kari hugged her mother tightly.  
"I'll be back, mum. I promise." she hurried off ahead.

"What in the name of-?!"  
"What do you think you're doing?! a technician bellowed after her, as she climbed into her GUNDAM.  
"What does it look like?" she shot back, "I'm trying to protect my home!"  
"You're just like him," he scowled, as he watched helplessly as the GUNDAM came to life.  
"You got that right," she grinned.  
"Peace, clear for launching." a voice echoed.  
"Kari Yamato, launching Peace!" with her final words, she took off.

"Communications are down," Miriallia reported from her station.  
"Damn it," Murrue swore, as the Archangel took off.  
"What were the after?" Cagalli asked worriedly.  
"The GUNDAMs," Kira murmured. The crew looked at him surprised. "It was no secret, that PEACE was building new  
GUNDAMs for ORB." he narrowed his eyes slightly. "I hope they're O.K, all of them."  
"I'm sure they are." Mwu grinned, "They have Kari." Kira smiled slightly, slightly relaxing. Mwu was right. His daughter was as a better pilot than he was.

Lacus glanced nervously at the escape pod door, as it shut. The children clung to each other in fear. She smiled gently at them.  
"It'll be alright," she said softly. "Kari will protect us." she just hoped her daughter would be alright.  
"I'm scared!" the youngest one, in her arms started to cry. She smiled gently at him.  
"It'll be alright," she said firmly, and began to sing.

"Damn it," she swore, as someone attacked her from behind. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she yelled, opening all communications. "Do you really want to start another war?!"  
"You're the one's creating these new Mobile Suits!" someone yelled, holding out a gun at her. She smirked. They had no idea who they were dealing with. She reacted quickly, flying over them, snapping the gun in half.  
"What the-?!"  
"It's Peace!" someone yelled, warning the mobile suit that stood by her.  
"It's a myth!"  
"You're fighting it!"  
"Apart from Freedom and Justice, Peace is another unknown Mobile Suit!"  
"F-"  
"You're so going down." she growled.

"We have to hurry," the PLANT representative, ordered, as he, and the ZAFT soldiers made their way to their ship.  
"Sir?"  
"ZAFT needs our support right now."  
"What happened?" Shinn asked.  
"ORB." was all he said. Shinn and Lunamaria looked at each other surprised. They both knew what they had to do, remembering their promise many years ago. Lunamaria gave him a small look. He gave a breif nodded, and they hurried towards the ship.

She watched, surprised as the ZAFT forces left the destroyed PEACE federation, as the escape pods took off. She gave a heavy sigh, not letting her guard down. Right now, her main priority was contacting ORB, that's if her father was still there. Not likely, she smiled grimly. She knew her father. He was most likely, on his way out here. She wondered where her mother was right now.  
"I hope you're safe, mum..."  
"Is anyone there?" a voice came. 'Miriallia?' "Is anyone there? Are there any survivors?"  
"Miriallia!" she exclaimed.  
"Kari? Kari! What happened?" Murrue asked, urgently.  
"ZAFT," Kari reported, "But you already know that." she added with a sigh. "The PEACE federation managed to escape through the life pods.  
"Your father's on his way." Miriallia reported, as Freedom approached her.  
"Dad!" she cried out.  
"Kari..." he smiled softly, "Where's your mother?"  
"She escaped into one of the life pods with the children. I don't know where they went though."  
"Murrue, search for any life pods within the area." Kira ordered.

She sighed with relief, as she lay on the bed. He father had quickly left her in her room, and roamed outside in space, in search for any pods. She knew he was worried. He always worried. But she had always admired him. She had always believed her father had courage to fight for what he believed in. Peace. He was her hero. So was her mother. Unlike most women, she help fight during the war. Even her aunt helpped. She smiled fondly, before jolting from her bed. Eternal!

"Murrue!" Kari exclaimed, bursting into the bridge. "I think I know where they are!"  
"Kari?" Mwu looked at her curiously.  
"Eternal." she simply said. "We already know that PEACE federation life pods can input coordinates, right?" she asked. Murrue nodded slowly. "What if mum inputed coordinates to go there?" Mwu glanced at the screen, where Kira's head stood.  
"Try calling them." Kira nodded. "I'll try looking for more survivors." he gave a salute, before the screen went blank.  
"Uniform looks good on you, Kari." Mwu grinned cheekily, indicating to the ORB uniform she wore.  
"Long hair suits you, Mwu." she shot back, with a grin.

"Are they alright?" Andorew Waldfeld asked, as Athrun Zala entered the bridge of Eternal.  
"The children are asleep." Athrun nodded, "But Lacus is worried about Kari."  
"In coming message!" Meyrin Hawke informed. "It's from the Archangel!"  
"Archangel?!" Athrun exclaimed, surprised that the ship had made it out her in record time.  
"Patch them through." Andorew nodded.  
"Andorew Waldfeld," Murrue smiled, "Athrun. Is..."  
"They are," Andorew smiled back, "They are resting."  
"Kari was right," Murrue smiled. "That girl has really good instinct."  
"Like her father." Athrun smiled. "What happened?"  
"ZAFT attacked the PEACE federation." Murrue sighed sadly. "Everyone escaped, but we're not sure where they are."  
"We have to go to ZAFT," Lacus said, entering the bridge.  
"Lacus!"  
"We have to know why they attacked. I am still a ORB/ZAFT representative."  
"Lacus..." Athrun murmured.  
"I want the Archangel to stay out here, and look for any survivors. We will go to PLANT."  
"And the children?"  
"I'll send them to you." Lacus smiled sadly, "I don't want to risk them here, with ZAFT. They are safer with you."  
"I understand." Murrue saluted her. The Eternal crew saluted back. "We'll be waiting." she paused, "Is there any- thing you want to tell Kira?"  
"Tell him that I am O.K, and to stay with the Archangel." Lacus smiled.

She stared at the necklace her father had given her, when she was younger. It was a small, delicate crystal. He had found it, shortly after the PEACE federation was built. From what he said, it was formed by the crystal remains from space, from meteors, and other remains. She didn't really understand the whole science-thing. But nethertheless, it was part of the PEACE federation. Murrue had earlier informed her that her mother was safe. She was glad, but also worried, when she said that her mother was going to PLANT. She couldn't help but wonder why the PEACE federation was attacked. Her father had managed to find a damaged life pod, and brought it back. To her surprise, her friends were in there. She quickly tuck her necklace under her uniform, and made her way to the bridge.

"Nandesu ka?"  
"People fear us," Kira murmured quietly. "They have gathered the Earth Aliance, to prevent us from entering earth."  
"ORB still stands strong," Cagalli responded.  
"Us as in Coordinators?" Kari asked nervously. Her father nodded. "War will always exist because of conflict..."  
"That's what Gilbert Dullindal said," Cagalli murmured. Kari cocked her head, curiously.  
"Do you think PLANT caused it?"  
"It may look it," Mwu said, gesturing to the remnants of the PEACE federation, "But maybe they had another reason."  
"The Earth Aliance?" Murrue said curiously. Mwu nodded.  
"But the EA wasn't even at PEACE... were they?" Kari asked. Mwu paused.  
"Point taken."  
"We'll find out soon." Kira said quietly.

"Kari!"  
"Momo! Kenji!" she exclaimed surprised, as they approached her. "What are you... why are you in those uniforms?" she asked, indicating to the plain uniforms they wore.  
"We volunteered to join the army!" Momo exclaimed happily.  
"Nani?! Why?!" she cried out.  
"We want to help." Kenji smiled softly. "We do not want to loose our family."  
"We don't have a rank like you, though." Momo pouted. Kari laughed nervously. "But that's because you enlisted when you were younger!" she added brightly. Kari smiled awkwardly. She remembered the day clearly she shocked her family and friends that she wanted to enlist into the army, the ORB army that is. Unlike her father who had no choice but to join the army at sixteen, Kari decided to help out at sixteen, incase another war broke out. Her parents were her idol. Maybe that was why she was engineered that way; her father's ability to fight well, and her mother's ability to sing beautifully.  
"So, who's hungry?" Kari asked, once Momo had stopped ranting.

"Ready?"  
"Damn straight!"  
"Miana ready to take off! All hands on deck!" the ship jerked, before it took off. The captain, Yumi Tange smiled, as the moved futher away from the moon base. They stared at awe, observing the delicate blue planet.  
"Kancho!"  
"Let's go." she ordered.

"Do we really have to fight?" Daisuke Kinomoto murmured quietly.  
"You know we don't have any other choice." his friend, Iori Aogiri responded, placing a friendly arm on his shoulder.  
"I guess you're right," Daisuke paused, "But I wonder why they made the Mobile Suits."  
"Because they don't trust us," Iori snorted, stretching his arms.  
"Do you have to do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Watching me on my computer."  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "We're Earth Aliance soldiers, Daisuke, remember that."  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Daisuke demanded, turning to face his friend, and cabin mate.  
"Actually, I have no idea. I just had a feeling I had to say it." Iori grinned. Daisuke frowned, getting up. "Hey?! Where you going?!"  
"For a walk."

"This is Eternal, requesting to land at PLANT headquaters." Lacus ordered.  
"Confirmed." a female voice responded, as the ship floated towards the main station.  
"We have to becareful from here on," Lacus warned her crew.  
"Right!" they nodded.  
"Ms. Clyne," the head council smiled, greeting her.  
"Takako Daidouji." Lacus smiled pleasantly.  
"What brings you here?"  
"An attack on the PEACE federation, by your army." Lacus's smile quickly faded.  
"Oh?" Takako didn't act surprised at all.  
"I know you planned the attack there."

"I don't get it," Murrue murmured, as the Archangel slowly moved between the remnants of the PEACE federation. "We were a neutral federation. Why did they attack us?"  
"GUNDAMs..." Cagalli murmured. "But why steal them?"  
"We already know that in the hands of coordinators, the GUNDAMs can be great weapons." Miriallia said.  
"But no one is as good as Kira and Kari." Cagalli sighed.  
"It won't stop them," Kira said softly, "I remember the first war we took part in," he glanced at Miriallia, who slumpped down slightly, "ZAFT attacked us because of the GUNADAMs, and stole them. Maybe someone in the head is planning another Destiny, following Gilbert Dullindal plans."

"Lacus..." Athrun murmured softly, as the departed from Eternal, "I have a bad feeling about something." Lacus looked at him curiously, noticing there were more ZAFT soldiers than her last visit.  
"Takako, what's the meaning of this?" she demanded.  
"A welcome party. PLANT has missed you greatly." Athrun narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"Is something wrong, Alex?" Takako asked.  
"No." Athrun quickly responded. He looked to the side, as they continued their way to the PLANT Supreme Council Chamber. 'Kira... Archangel, I hope that you're alright.' Athrus prayed silently, as they entered the chambers.

"I don't believe it," Yumi breathed, staring at the destroyed PEACE federation. Daisuke hung his head in defeat.  
"I can't believe PEACE would go to such extreme," he murmured.  
"We know our orders. We have to find them."  
"Kancho!"  
"Nandesu ka?"  
"It's the Archangel."

"Ramius kancho! Miana approach, 30 degrees west, 10 degrees north." Murrue looked up in surprised.  
"What are they doing?!" she demanded.  
"Incoming message from the Miana." Miriallia reported.  
"Patch them through."  
"Archangel, this is Yumi Tange, of the Miana, this is an order for you to lower your weapons and come with us peacefully-"  
"Nani?!" Cagalli demanded.  
"-If you do not follow this we will have no choice but to attack." the screen went blank.  
"Murrue..." Mwu looked at her curiously.  
"What do they want with us?" Kenji asked nervously, from the battle deck.  
"Are we going to listen to them?" Momo asked, fearfully.  
"No," Murrue responded, "This will be like the time Minerva asked us to surrender."  
"Kancho?"  
"They want to start another war. We will not let that happen. Patch us through to them." she ordered, picking up the phone next to her, as the screen turn on. "This is Murrue Ramius of the Archangel, I'm sorry but we cannot meet up to your request." she placed the phone back down. "Kira, get ready." she ordered. "Miriallia call Kari to join him."

"Kari Yamato, please report to the hanger, ready for departure, we are in preperations for first level in battle."  
"Nani?!"  
"What's going on?"  
"Battle? How can they bring this ship to battle?"  
"Please stay calm!" some of the crew cried out desperately, as Kari pushed through the crowd.  
"Shoui!"  
"Keep everyone in their rooms. Block all possible views of the battle," Kari ordered.  
"Ma'am!" he saluted her, as she took off.

"Dad! What's going on?" Kari asked, as her father made his to Freedom."  
"The Earth Alliance are about to attack us." he looked away sadly.  
"Are they blaming us for what happened?"  
"It appears so," he smiled sadly, leaving his daughter alone. She watched amazed, as he placed his helmet on, and floated up to the cock pit. "Get prepared, Kari. We are now at war."  
"Sir!" she saluted him, placing her own helmet on, before flying to PEACE.

"X20A Freedom clear for launching." Miriallia voice echoed.  
"Kira Yamato, launching Freedom!" Kira said firmly, before taking off into space.  
"3696 Peace, clear for launching," Miriallia reported after a breif moment.  
"Kari Yamato, launching Peace!"  
"ORB-01 Akatsuki, clear for lauching."  
"Mwu La Fllaga, launching Akatsuki!"

"Freedom?! Peace?! Akatsuki?!" Daisuke cried out in surprised, "We are no match!"  
"It doesn't matter. They are now the enemy." Yumi growled softly. Daisuke looked at the left screen in surprised.  
"Kancho!"  
"They refused our attempts to handle this peacefully. We don't have any other choice."  
"Kancho!" Iori exclaimed, "Daisuke's right, we'll be killed before we even make a move."  
"Archangel doesn't kill."  
"It won't stop them form stopping us. If they've managed to stop the war the previous two times, what makes you think they'll fail now?"  
"Just do your job, Shoui."

"Eh?!" Mwu looked at the two mobile suits in surprised, "Mobile Suits?"  
"We can't fight them," Kari responded, "At this rate, we'll cause casualties."  
"Don't aim for the cock pits," Kira said, eyeing the ship warily. "If we let our guard down, the ship could attack us."  
"I'll protect the ship," Mwu informed. "You two go out and try negotiate."  
"Taicho!" Kari exclaimed, at Atsuki took off towards the ship.  
"Kari, come." Kira said firmly, "We want peace, right?"  
"...Un."  
"We have to try and stop them. Even if it means fighting them."  
"Dad..."

"Kancho! They're locking us!" Kenji reported, from the battle deck.  
"Not if I can help it," Mwu smirked, creating a force field around the Archangel, as a large beam reflected off the shield, before the filed disappeared.  
"Mwu!"  
"I am the man that makes the impossible, possible." he grinned.  
"We have to fight back," Cagalli muttered. "It cannot be helpped." Murrue nodded.  
"Izumi, prepare for counter attack." Murrue ordered, "Turn to starboard, aim the cannons."  
"Aim the cannons at random. We want to confuse them."  
"Fire!"

"Eh?!" Kira quickly pulled aside, as a beam flew by him. "Kari!"  
"I'm fine!" Kari responded, "They attacked us, we have to fight back," she read the screen, "Dad, what do we do now?" Kira narrowed his eyes slightly, as the two Mobile Suits made their way towards them.  
"Protect the ship."  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Daisuke demanded, facing Peace, while his partner faced Freedom. "We only wanted to talk!" Kari froze. She knew that voice all to well. Having sense the position his daughter was in, he roughly pushed the Mobile Suit in front of him aside, and flew to his daughter.  
"Kari!" he cried desperately.  
"We only want peace!" Daisuke went on, pulling out his sword. "If you want to fight, we will fight." Before Kira could reach Peace, Daisuke had already swung his sword at Peace, followed by a flash of white.  
"KARI!"

CHAPTER 2

"KARI!" she heard her father scream, as she deflected the beam of the sword. As the bright light faded, she surprised her father and the Miana defece force of her survival.  
"You made a big mistake," she growled softly, as she began to attack the Mobile Suit. Kira turned around sharply, as the other Mobile Suit snuck up behind him.  
"You so called ORB call yourself neautral," he snarled, "Ha."  
"Who are you?!" Daisuke demanded, jumping from side to side avoiding Peace's attacks.  
"Who are you?!" she responded, glaring at the machine. The voice seemed so familiar, she just couldn't remember who it belonged to.  
"Daisuke Kinomoto, of the Earth Aliance." Daisuke reported. Kari froze again. 'Dai...suke...' "Now answer my question, who are you?!"  
"Kari?! Kari Yamato?! Do you copy?!" Cagalli's voice came in desperately. Kari closed her eyes breifly. She knew that Daisuke had heard the call.  
"Kari?" Daisuke asked surprised, "Hikari Yamato?"  
"Kari here," Kari responded, disconecting communications with Daisuke.

Daisuke starred stunned at the blue and white Peace GUNDAM that floated in front of him. 'Kari... What was she doing in the ORB army?' he wondered. He noticed that Iori and Freedom and disappeared, before focussing his attention back to PEACE, who appeared to be talking to someone. He remembered the last time he last saw Hikari Meer Yamato. They were twelve, when his parents announced they were moving to the Moon Base. His father, Kouichi Kinomoto, was part of the Earth Aliance force. One of the head chief, part of the whole peace act.

"Eh, Daisuke," Kari smiled, at her friend, "We'll meet again, right?"  
"Un," Daisuke smiled warmly, extending his hand out, "Definately." she stared at it warily. "Kari?" she smiled at  
him, hugging him. He looked at her surprised.  
"I'm going to miss you, Daisuke."  
"I have something for you." Daisuke said awkwardly, turning red slightly. Kari pulled away from him, all excited,  
but her smile quickly faded.  
"But I didn't get you anything."  
"It's O.K," he said reassuringly. "We already promised no gifts... but I couldn't help myself." from his pocket, he  
retrieved a charm bracelet. On it, was a single charm of a dove. "You can collect any charms you want." he added,  
clipping it around her wrist.  
"Thank-you," she said softly, "Daisuke."

Daisuke noticed the Archangel, flaring out retreating signals. 'What are they up to?' he wondered, as the Freedom sped off, flying above him. Iori shooting after him. Kari retrieved her hidden gun, shooting both abled arms of the Mobile Suit, before following her father.  
"Iori!" he exclaimed, gripping his friend's Mobile Suit of the shoulder.  
"Damn them," Iori swore, as they both watched helplessly as the Archangel took off into the dark.  
"Come on, let's go."

"Other ORB forces have been chased out from Earth." Cagalli sighed as Kira and Kari entered the bridge, Mwu behind them. "Kari, what happened out there?"  
"Daisuke Kinomoto." was all she said. Kira looked at her eyes wide.  
"The kid who's father was with the EA?" Mwu asked, taking his place in the bridge. Kari nodded.  
"It's tough," Kira said, quietly, "Fighting someone you know."  
"Dad?"  
"I had to fight Athrun, many times during the war." she noticed her father had a far-a-way look in his eye.  
"Dad..."  
"We have more pressing issues." Cagalli said seriously, destroying the moment, "We have to meet up with ORB."  
"Cagalli," Kira said, snapping out of his trance, "Is it possible that it's a trap?"  
"I've considered it, but ORB is my responsibility. If they attack us, we have no choice but to fight back. Even if it is my country we have to fight."

"What happened out there, Daisuke?" Yumi asked, Daisuke, heading towards the deck.  
"My old childhood friend," Daisuke responded. Yumi smiled slightly.  
"Like her parents, she's also a coordinator, fighting for peace. She hates war. But why would she join the ORB forces?"  
"Who knows." Yumi admitted, "But your father is glad that you're alright." Diaksuke's eyes fell.  
"Right..."  
"And he wanted you have something. Both of you." she added to Iori who shadowed in the back.  
"Kancho?" Iori said uncertainly.  
"Meet your new units." she said, as the lights went on presenting two GUNDAMs.  
"Mobile Suits," Daisuke exclaimed surprised.  
"We were just finishing some parts. It's ready now. Meet X987 Neferti and X147 Vadar. Neferti once belonged to your father, Daisuke. But he has been upgraded." Daisuke stepped towards Neferti in awe.  
"I have only seen him once," he said soflty. "I can't believe my father would let me pilot him."  
"I take it already know his capabilities." Yumi asked. Daisuke nodded.  
"Vadar, has very similar characteristics to Neferti. The ability to camouflage..."  
"Neferti's brother..." Daisuke murmured. Iori looked at him surprised. "Dai.. Daisuke?"  
"It's said the Neferti and Vadar once fought many battle before."  
"That's right," Yumi nodded, "But this time, they've been patricularly upgraded to your ability."

Kari stared at the braclet, she slipped off her wrist. Over the past years, it had collected many charms. The one that stood most was the dove the the PEACE federation symbol, a key.  
"Daisuke..." she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the time, back on Earth, where they grew up, when she first recieved the braclet. That was just over six years ago. Her thoughts strayed to Koichi Omura. Someone she had met two years ago, and fiancé. She wondered how he was doing.  
"Ah, Kira," someone ran past her room, "He's found another life pod. Man, he really likes picking up items, lost in space."  
"Lifepod?" Kari slipped the bracelet on, and emerged from the room. "Oi! What do you mean another lifepod!" she called after the crew members.  
"PEACE life pod, ma'am." one of them said.

Athrun turned around sharply, as ZAFT forces entered the chamber. Lacus stood up, abrutly.  
"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.  
"Please, Mediator calm down." Takako said, approaching the soldiers. "Nandesu ka?"  
"Sir!" the one in the lead saluted. "The ship has arrived." Athrun bolted up.  
"Ship?" he asked, "The one that attacked the PEACE federation?"  
"We did not attack the PEACE federation, nor did we want to." Takako sighed, "A group of rebellion did. The group that want to follow Gilbert Dullindal and Patrick Zala dreams of a new world."  
"Nani?!" Lacus exclaimed surprised.  
"They call themselves Destiny."

Shinn starred at the chamber doors nervously. Lunamaria stood behind him supportively. Earlier, Hideki Kimura, the representative of PLANT had stormed out of the chambers, followed by a groupf of ZAFT soldiers. He knew something was up.  
"Shinn... we have to do something." Lunamaria said quietly. He nodded, before entering the chamber.

"We do not know how many lives were lost," Lacus said quietly, "We do know that your soldiers attacked us."  
"I did not order any attack, as I have said earlier, this team called Destiny are the ones who planned it."  
"Destiny?" Shinn said loudly, surprising the group.  
"Shinn!" Athrun excalimed, slightly disappointed.  
"Shoui's, what are you doing here?" Takako asked.  
"Uh..." Shinn stumbled for words, "I... I..."  
"Shinn," said Athrun, stepping foward, "Nandesu ka?" Shinn's eyes fell.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Athrun's eyes widened, when Lacus turned around sharply as ZAFT soldiers appeared out of the dark.  
"Lacus!" he exclaimed, retrieving his gun, shooting the soldiers.  
"Athrun! We have to leave!" she exclaimed, running to him. He nodded, grabbing her gently by the arm.  
"Are you coming?" he asked, facing Shinn. He nodded, also pulling out his gun. Takako watched stunned as they left.  
"Sir!" someone burst into the room, from the dark. "Sir! What happened?!"  
"They got away."

"Lacus-sama!" Martin DaCosta exclaimed as she burst into the bridge, followed by Athrun, Shinn and Lunamaria.  
"Eternal, please take off!" she ordered. Andorew looked at her concerned, before nodding.  
"Eternal, launching!"  
"Wait, is Destiny and Core Splender on this ship?!" Martin suddenly asked. Athrun nodded.  
"They boarded, before we got here."  
"Eternal online-"  
"It's locked!"  
"Than open them." Athrun growled softly, as Lacus took her place in her seat. Lacus nodded, when the crew glanced at her.  
"Fire!" she ordered.

"Hey, Kira," Dalida Lolaha Chandra grinned, slapping Kira on the back, "Found another pod, huh?"  
"Dalida..." Kira said, awkwardly, as the crew opened the hatch.  
"Where are we?" someone asked, poking his head out.  
"Your on board the Archangel," Cagalli said, greeting them.  
"ORB representative!" they all exclaimed, rushing out of the pod. Kira smiled, as the all crowded around his sister, all asking questions at once.  
"Ah, Kira!" she exclaimed, looking at him desperately for help.  
"Kojiro, take them to the lower deck," he ordered to the cadet next to him. Kojiro nodded.  
"Please follow me! I will take you to your rooms now!" he called.

"We can't keep taking in citizens," Kari said quietly, "If this ship ever get's damaged... we can't be responsible for their lives."  
"I know." Murrue nodded. "But right now there's nothing we can do. We cannot leave them lieing around, and leave them to the EA or ZAFT."  
"When we meet up with ORB, is it possible to leave the citizen's with them?" Mwu asked, uncertainly.  
"We may all be going to war." Murrue pointed out. "Right now, all we can do is rely on Akatsuki's force field." Kari nodded sadly. "I wonder how mum's doing."

"-this is Mayu-" he quickly flipped the phone off, when Athrun entered the room.  
"Athrun-san!" Shinn exclaimed, sitting up.  
"Hey, Shinn." Athrun smiled kindly, "You O.K?"  
"Eh?"  
"About what just happened."  
"Oh... Un. I'm fine. We all want the same thing right?"  
"Un," Athrun nodded, leaning against the wall of the cabin. "We're trying to get through to the Archangel."  
"What's the problem?" Shinn asked curiously.  
"We're near the PEACE federation, but they are no where in sight. I have a feeling they were attacked." Athrun sighed, there were citizen's aboard as well."  
"Hey, where's Lunamaria?" Shinn suddenly asked, pocketing his sister's phone.  
"Ah, she's with Meyrin. They have a lot to catch up on." Shinn smiled slightly.  
"War..." he said softly. Athrun studied him for a moment.  
"Shinn," Athrun said quietly, "Are you alright, fighting ZAFT?" Shinn looked at him surprised.  
"Fighting ZAFT?"  
"They may see us as the enemy now, since we escaped PLANT," Athrun sighed. Shinn hesitated.  
"If it means finding peace, we don't have a choice right?"  
"We always have a choice," Athrun said softly, "That's what Kira told me. We just have to make the right decision for what we believe in."

"Kira..." Lacus murmured softly, as Eternal slowly moved through the remnants of the PEACE federation.  
"Something happened here." Andorew noted.  
"What do you mean?" Lunamaria asked, worriedly.  
"They were attacked." Andorew responded, narrowing his eyes. Lacus's eyes fell, "They retreated," he added, pointing to the retreating flares. "Something must have happened, to cause them to retreat."  
"Is it fresh?" Martin asked. Lacus nodded.  
"They must be close by. Open all connections. We have to try to reach them."

"Hey, Daisuke, daijoubu?" Iori asked uncertainly, glancing at his friend.  
"Un," Daisuke smiled, "I'm just surprised that my father would give me Neferti."  
"It's not only that, is it?" Iori said quietly. "It's something to do with Peace." Daisuke paused, "What happened, Daisuke, it's never happened to you before. Just stopping, I mean."  
"I'll be fine," he promised. Iori wasn't convinced.  
"You're my friend, Daisuke." Daisuke's eyes fell. "You know the Peace pilot don't you."  
"Hai," Daisuke nodded.  
"We don't have a choice, do we?"  
"Huh?"  
"To fight those we love."

"Kancho!" Miriallia exclaimed, "It's Eternal!"  
"Eternal?!" Murrue eye's widened, "I thought they were at PLANT."  
"They're opening a channel-"  
"Respond!" The screen went on.  
"Archangel," Lacus's face smiled, "What happened here?"  
"The Earth Aliance attacked us," Murrue sighed heavily, gripping on the phone tightly.  
"The Earth Aliance?" Andorew exclaimed in surprise, "I thought they wanted a peaceful world! They still fear us than," he added with a sigh.  
"Where's Kira?" Lacus asked, concerned.  
"Kira-kun?" Murrue looked around curiously, "Eh, where's Kira-kun?"  
"He's with Kari, looking for more life pods." Kenji exclaimed. Lacus smiled slightly.  
"He is O.K than,"  
"Can you give us your coordinates?" Andorew asked, "ZAFT maybe after us."  
"What did you do?!"  
"They attacked us," he responded, "It seems that they are following the plans of Destiny, along side with the coordinators wiping out naturals." everyone stared at the screen in suprise.  
"Destiny?" Kenji and Momo looked at each other confused.  
"We can't allow that," Murrue frowned, "We will not loose lives to this plan."  
"Andorew, how is that possible, for the Destiny plan and coordinators ruling?" Miriallia asked curiously.  
"Patrick Zala wished for only coordinators to rule the world. Daidouji wishes that coordinators rule over everyone, with the Destiny plan at hand."

CHAPTER 3

"Lacus!" Kira exclaimed, hugging his wife tightly.  
"Kira..." Lacus responded softly, resting her head on his shoulder. Beside them, Athrun smiled warmly at the side, Shinn and Lunamaria stood behind him. He noticed Cagalli at the corner, watching the scene.  
"Cagalli..." he murmured. His eyes widened when she turned to leave. "Cagalli!" he called after her, before taking off. Kira and Lacus broke apart, as Kari joined in the embrace.  
"Mum," she said warmly, "I'm glad you're O.K."  
"I'm glad you're O.K too," Lacus smiled back.  
"Oh! Sota misses you a lot!" Kari added with a laugh.  
"Shinn," Kira smiled, extending his hand to the ZAFT soldier. Instead, Shinn quickly saluted him. "Shinn..."  
"You now have a higher rank, Taishou."  
"No need for formalties," Kira laughed nervously. "Just call me Kira." Lacus smiled beside him.  
"It's good to see you again... Kira." Lunamaria said uncertainly.  
"You must be tired," Kari exclaimed, "I'll show you to your rooms!"

"Cagalli!" he called out again, before she pulled to a stop.  
"Athrun!" she exclaimed, only realising it was him calling her name. He looked at her curiously.  
"Daijoubu?" he asked, worriedly. Her eyes fell.  
"I'm worried," she admitted. He hugged her tightly.  
"I missed you," he said softly.  
"Athrun..."

"Kancho! We've located them!"  
"Follow them,"  
"Kancho?"  
"You know our order."  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
"Kancho! Message from Kouichi Kinomoto!"  
"Patch him through." Yumi ordered, "Kinomoto!"  
"We are under strain here," Kouichi growled, "What has happened with ORB?"  
"They got away, we're on our way to apprehand them, right as we speak."  
"It doesn't matter right now. They are not our main concern."  
"Head Kinomoto?"  
"Head for PLANT,"  
"Head?"  
"They attacked us with their beams, moments ago."  
"Beam?!"  
"No one was hurt, or none that we can find."  
"We didn't see any beam though!"  
"It was reflected," Kouichi sighed. "I don't know why they attacked us, but we now have to fight for our contry."  
"Sir!"

"I don't like war!"  
"War is scary!"  
"Why does this ship have to go to battle?! Don't they know that they maybe endagering our lives?!"  
"Tell that to the enemy!"  
"I wanna go home!"  
"Home is gone!"  
"Hey, it's alright," Lacus greeted them gently, "ORB is doing their best to protect all of us. We go Akatsuki's shieled to protect us." they looked at her, "We even of PEACE, Freedom, Justice with us as well." Sota poked his head over her shoulder, notcing that Shinn had entered the room.  
"You!" his voice accused, running towards him, before kicking him as hard as he could in the shins, "You destroyed my...our home!" Shinn looked at the kid surprised.  
"Eh, Sota," Kari smiled, entering the room, "He is our friend."  
"He wear's the ZAFT uniform! They attacked us!" Shinn looked away, guiltily. "He even looks guilty!"  
"Eh, Sota," Lacus said gently, "Come here." the small boy nodded, and ran towards her.  
"Does PEACE really hate PLANT?" Shinn asked quietly, when the crowd gathered around Lacus.  
"He lost his family to them, when he was a baby. That's when my parents took him in. That's the reason why PEACE built the GUNDAMs."  
"GUNDAMs?"  
"Mobile Suits."  
"To protect yourselves."  
"Un," she nodded.

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne._

"She use to sing that to me when I was young,"  
"Hm?"  
"It's one of my favourite songs," Kari said softly, "It always comfoted me."

_hoshi no furu basho de  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
itsumo negatteta  
ima tookutemo  
mata aeru yo ne_

"The children here, most of them lost their family."  
"I lost my sister." he quickly fell silent, "I haven't told anyone that in a long time." she looked at him and  
smiled gently.  
"The song comforts you to, doesn't it?"

_itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade_

"For those who've lost someone... there's always someone who makes us smile." she paused, "My friend..."  
"Hm?"  
"He's with the Earth Aliance," she said quietly. "I share the same fate as my father. Fighting your bestfriend, in  
a war." she paused, "It's something I don't want to do." Shinn looked away, uneasily.  
"War is something no one wants to participate in," he said quietly.

_hoshi no furu basho e  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
itsumo soba ni iru  
sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
ima toukutemo, kitto aerune_

"I know we'll meet again, off the battle field. I would like that," Kari smiled slightly. Shinn found himself  
smiling as well. "Comforting, isn't it?" Kari looked at the older man, "How such a gentle song can make people open  
up their deepest fear." He watched her surprised, as she joined her mother, her eyes, filled with tears. Just like  
the rest of the citizens._  
_

_shizuka na yoru ni_

"Why would you join the army if you hate war?" he murmured softly, staring out the window, into the darkness of the cold empty air. He sighed, clenching his fist. "Why did you make those Mobile Suits?" The memory of the time when he left ORB flooded back. He remembered handing her the silver braclet. His eyes fell. They were now going to fight PLANT. What was ORB going to do?"Daisuke? You there?" Miyako Hida came from behind.  
"Miyako!" he exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here?!"  
"Some of us came to help!" she said cheerfully, "PLANT attacked us, so we are going to fight back." she added firmly, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
"Miyako..." he said softly.  
"Hey, she said, perking up, "Can I see your new unit?"

Yumi Tange sighed heavily, staring at the miniture screen on her desk. Just moments ago, she learnt that most of the Earth Aliance fleet had taken off, in persue of attacking PLANT, with their recent attacks. She was more determined in aprehanding the Archangel, but she had orders.  
"There are casualties, many injured, but none dead so far," Kouichi Kinomoto said calmly to the camera, that was broad casted around the world. "If PLANT wants to fight, we have no choice but to fight back."  
"Head Kinomoto..." Yumi murmured softly, closing her eyes briefly. PLANT... she still could recall the many times the Earth Aliance fought against PLANT. All because of some plan. ORB had always stayed in the middle, in attempt to stop the whole thing. The Legendary Archangel, was what captivated her the most. Once part of the Earth Aliance, later joined ORB, to stop war. Archangel. It would have been benefitial, if that coordinator, Kira Yamato, hadn't interfered. Because of him, the Archangel was with ORB. "We will avenge for our injured," Kouichi exclaimed angrily, "We will not let PLANT control us!"

CHAPTER 4

"Wah!" Miyako exclaimed, observing the food presented to her, "It looks so nice!"  
"It's the same as back on the moon," Daisuke frowned, taking a drink.  
"Even so, I'm so hungry!" she retorted, as she began to it. Iori gave her an odd look.  
"I can't believe you even know her," he muttered. Miyako glared at him.  
"Ah, Iori, she has a temper, becareful." Daisuke said, laughing.  
"What's wrong with me?!" Miyako demanded, slamming her fist on the table, causing everyong to look at the scene.  
"Uh... betsuni!" Iori quickly responded, putting his arms up in defence. Daisuke doubled over. "Daisuke, help!"  
"You got yourself into this!"  
"Get back here!" Miyako roared, as Iori made for a run.

"So they attacked the Moon Base," Murrue sighed, heavily. "Looks like nothing will stop their plans."  
"It appears so," Lacus agreed quietly.  
"There must be something we can do!" Kari exclaimed, clenching her fist, "We can't allow them to do this!" Kira's eyes fell.  
"We can't trust anyone right now," he said quietly.  
"Kira..." Athrun looked at him surprised. Kira smiled gently.  
"It looks like another fight, eh Athrun?" Athrun nodded.  
"Kancho! The ORB forces are here." Miriallia reported.  
"Get Cagalli here. We need a plan." Murrue ordered.

"Get your troops ready," Takako ordered.  
"Sir!" Yzak Jule saluted the PLANT head.  
"Apprehand, Eternal. Thy have broken the tie made with us. They are our enemy now. Shoui Asuka and Hawke have betrayed us, and are on the ship, currently."  
"Eternal?" Yzak murmured quietly.  
"And send your your troops to stop the Earth Aliance from attack us," he added, facing Dearka.  
"Head!" Dearka protested.  
"That is an order!" relunctantly, they both saluted the head and walked away.  
"Hey, Yzak, should we really fight them?" Dearka asked, quietly, as ZAFT soliders walked by. Yzak clenched his fist tightly.  
"Damn him," he swore.  
"Yzak!"  
"Eternal is still part of ZAFT, Dearka," Yzak narrowed his eyes, "Damn him."

"Cagalli Yula Athha!" Jou Tada, the captain of the head ORB fleet saluted her. "It's good to have you on board."  
"Jou Tada," Cagalli nodded, warmly. "What happened?"  
"We were chased out. There are some ORB citizens aboard. Others wen into hiding." Cagalli's eyes fell.  
"I hope they are alright," she murmured.  
"They are," Jou nodded, "Some stayed in the hidden underground base, you ordered to be built."  
"They are all there?"  
"Yes."  
"As long as they are safe," Cagalli sighed, "Did you watched the broadcast?"  
"We did." Jou nodded, "We are waiting for your orders, Head."

"You O.K with this?" Kira looked at Athrun curiously.  
"Un," he nodded, "She has a country to look after."  
"Athrun..."  
"Besides, we all have jobs right?"  
"Un," Kira nodded uncertainly.  
"-I hope we can go home soon," someone whined walking pass the two. Kira and Athrun looked at the group curiously, who had stopped to face them.  
"Excuse me," the one who had whined, stepped foward, "Can you tell us when we can go home?"  
"We can't," Athrun said stepping foward.  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Athurn," Athrun turned around to see Kira smiling gently. He backed away.  
"I'm sorry, but it's a more complicated situation than we thought," Kira apologised. "Most of the ORB forces in Earth are in hiding, along with it's many citizens, because of the PLANT attack. Right now being with us is a lot safer, till we can get word from Earth."  
"I was looking foward to seeing my cousins!" the youngest one behind began to cry. Kira kneeled down, till they were face to face.  
"We'll be alirght, O.K?" he said gently, "Because we have Justice, Freedom, Akatsuki, Destiny, Core Splender and Peace, right?" the child smiled slightly, before hugging him. Athrun smiled at the scene, as the citizens left.  
"We will be alright, right?" Athurn asked.

"Should you still be wearing that uniform?" Miriallia asked, as Shinn and Lunamaria entered the bridge.  
"Nani?" Lunamaria looked at her surprised.  
"Miriallia," Murrue scowled.  
"Daijoubu, Murrue-san," Kari said softly, beside her.  
"Kari!" Murrue exclaimed.  
"After the attack PLANT made on the PEACE federation," Miriallia went on. Shinn's eyes fell.  
"We fought by PLANT for a long time."  
"So has Athrun," Miriallia frowned, "But he made his decision. So did we before we joined ORB."  
"Maybe not," Shinn sighed. "There are many things I'm not proud off, since I enlisted in the ZAFT forces."  
"Your new uniforms will be in their room," Kari smiled, "When you're ready."  
"Kari..." Lunamaria murmured, "Why are you so nice to us?"  
"She has a soft heart," Kenji supplied, poking his head from the battle station, "She's always a nice person. Always helping others before her own needs." Lunamaria looked at the young woman in surprised, as she smiled, cocking her head to the side. "It's who she is."

Daisuke stared at the monitor in his cabin. The soft glow illuminated the darkened room. He watched the transitions of the pictures fade in and out, of his childhood. He sighed, as Kari's young face appeared on the screen, beaming at him.  
"Kari..." he murmured, hurtfully. Her face began to fade away, replaced by Miyako's happy face and Iori's frowning face. He smiled slightly, cocking his head. Despite the fact that he had a history with a coordinator, his friends, his natural friends had always stayed by his side. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering his encounter with Peace, and breif meeting with Freedom. They were both equally skilled, but it was obvious that it was due to the gene manipulation that had taken place before they were born. As far as he knew, Kari was the only known coordinator, born in the womb, with her gene manipulated. The only one who actually survived the process. His unborn cousin, had died in the process, of having his gene manipulated. Maybe that was why his father never liked coordinators. He blamed them for the whole process. But were they really responisble for this?  
"Daisuke?" Iori's vice came through the communicator, "You there?"  
"Uh, un!" Daisuke, exclaimed, falling from his chair, "Come on in!"

"Nandesu ka?" Lacus asked, floating to her position on Eternal, Kira behind her.  
"PLANT is after us," Andorew supplied, glaring at the empty space in front of them, "We have to go now."  
"Right," Kira nodded, "Connect us to Archangel." Meyrin nodded, pressing the button. "Murrue, we have to go now. If we continue to stay here, we will be endagering the citizens."  
"What do you mean?" Mwu asked, his head popping in.  
"ZAFT forces are on their way." Andorew growled softly.  
"Hai," Murrue nodded.

"What's going on?" Sota asked.  
"Where are we going?" Kohaku asked, worriedly.  
"Kari!" Sota exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes.  
"I'm right here, we'll be alright," Kari smiled gently. She looked at the rest of the civilians. "We're alright."  
"I want to know what's going on!" the old man demanded.  
"Sit down, sir." Kari said, firmly. "If we stay where we are, we will be attacked. We are going to a safer place."  
"What do you mean attack?!" the kitchen began to panic. Kari opened her mouth and began to sing.  
"Kari," Sota began to cry, clinging onto the young woman, once the song had ended. Kari smiled gently at the boy, as the room calmed down.  
"Be strong, ORB." she said loudly, so everyone could hear, "And have hope."

"She sings beautifully." Shinn noted, over hearing the song Kari had sang earlier.  
"She had her voice genetically altered," Momo supplied softly, "Also her skills, I don't really understand it, but I do know that she was created in a similar way to her father." Shinn looked at her surprised. "The family didn't know this till later."  
"How did they find out?"  
"They approached the doctor they had, who denied it, but the nurse told them everything."  
"She fights, and she sings..." Shinn murmured, "Could it be that she's the legendary coordinator that Head Takako was hoping to create?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The head of PLANT, had this dream, that only few of us knew about. To create the new perfect coordinator." Shinn explained, "There were many candidates, he chose from, coordinators and natruals alike."  
"Are you saying the doctor who did this is from PLANT?!"  
"Un," Shinn nodded. "I never expected Kira-sama's daughter to be one of the victims though." he paused, "Were they angry?"  
"They were disappointed." Momo sighed, "But they do not care. As long as their daughter was alright, they were alright, though all children died, in this doctors care. She's the only survivor."

"Kancho! ZAFT ship ahead!"  
"What are they doing?" Yumi asked.  
"Appears to be nothing right now,"  
"Keep an eye on them, alert Daisuke, Miyako and Iori to prepare for battle."  
"Ma'am!"

"What are they doing?" Daisuke murmured, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
"I wonder if they're looking for ORB," Iori quipped, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were."  
"What do you mean?" Miyako asked, curiously.  
"ORB was building Mobile Suits. They want to stop them, if they have more in hiding." Iori explained.  
"Maybe..." Daisuke agreed quietly. "We know our orders, they attacked us, right?"  
"Right!" Miyako nodded, grabbing her helmet that had started to float away. "Protect the Moon Base and Earth!"

"What do they think their doing?!" Shinn growled, noticing the ZAFT ship, Ovann appraoching the Miana. Athurn's eyes widened.  
"I think they're going to attack!" he exclaimed.  
"It appears so," Kira sighed, his face on the screen, "It is something we have to stop. Even if it means revealing our location."  
"Kira..." Cagalli murmured, her face, on the other screen appeared.  
"If they continue to fight, there will never be peace." Kari sighed, "Many will die."  
"They're after us though!" Lunamaria exclaimed, "Shouldn't we stay in hiding till it's time?"  
"Luna..." Shinn looked at her surprised.  
"She's right," Lacus said, appearing beside Kira, "We need to know why they are going to attack."  
"We saw the broadcast, we already know why." Cagalli said softly, "And ZAFT will get us involve, if they spot us."  
"They have orders," Shinn narrowed his eyes slightly, "I have a feeling that the Earth Aliance will attack them, before they have a chance to notice."  
"Shinn..." Athrun looked at him worriedly. He wasn't surprised that he and Lunamaria had decided to change into ORB uniform from their ZAFT uniforms.  
"We have to do something." Mwu said quietly, noticing three units flying out of the Miana.  
"Let's go!" Kari exclaimed, heading for the door. "We cannot allow them to start another war."  
"Right," Lacus nodded proudly at her daughter.

"Kira!" Mwu exclaimed, flying past him, "What do you plan we do?"  
"We can't negotiate with them, that's for sure." Kari pointed out.  
"Destroy their weapons. We'll try and talk to them than." Kira said quietly.  
"Right!" the group nodded, before seperating.  
"Kari... are you alright in fighting Daisuke if he's out there?" Kira asked.  
"We don't have a choice right?" Kari smiled gently.  
"You do, you can fight if you want."  
"Dad..."  
"It'll be alright, what ever your decion is." he smiled.  
"Let's go." she nodded.

"What in the name of-?!"  
"Is that Freedom?!"  
"Justice! Peace! Akatsuki! Is there as well!"  
"Shinn?! Luna?! What are you doing?!"  
"Sora Miyamura? Reiko Tsukino? Is that you?!" Lunamaria stammered, pulling to a stop.  
"Don't stop now!" Mwu growled, "Take down their weapons!"  
"Not unless we stop you first!" Iori roared, stepping foward.  
"Iori wait!" Daisuke called after him, as Peace shot it's gun aside.  
"Stop this now!" Cagalli's voice echoed through all the communicators, "We must negotiate this."  
"Ignore it!" Koushiro Inoue, captian of ZAFT growled, "You know our orders."  
"Daisuke, Iori, Miyako! Get ZAFT!" Yumi called out, "They are not our concern!"  
"Kancho!" Miyako exclaimed.  
"Don't do it..." Athurn murmured, as they all brought up their weapons.  
"Reiko!" Lunamaria cried out as ZAFT began to attack the Earth Aliance.  
"TAKE DOWN THEIR WEAPONS NOW!" Athrun roared, as a beam reflected of Akatsuki.  
"Mwu!" Kari exclaimed, "I have a feeling that thy may soon attack the other ships!"  
"Protect the Archangel, Eternal and ORB." Kira ordered, "We'll take care of business here."

"Kari! Stop this now!" Daisuke exclaimed, facing Peace, who had just cut off Vadar's leg.  
"Daisuke?!" she said in surprisd, observing the new unit.  
"Why are you doing this?!" he demanded.  
"Why are you doing this?" she shot back, raising her weapon, as Daisuke lowered his. "You have to stop fighting now!"  
"They attacked us!" he indicated towards the ZAFT forces, where ORB was trying to stop any more damage. "If you get involved, I will have no choice but to stop you. You will become the enemy." He raised his gun, and aimed it at her cockpit.  
"This is a fight, no one can win," Kari said quietly.  
"Kari!" Athrun bellowed, making his way towards her.  
"PLANT has a plan!" Daisuke tried to reason, "You don't want that plan to come to existant, do you?"  
"Do you even know what that plan is?" Kari demanded, as Justice appeared beside her. "Not yet, Athrun."  
"Kari..." he murmued.  
"Well... no, we don't."  
"Than don't do anything. Don't jump to conclusions." Kari narrowed her eyes.  
"Sounds like you know the plans."  
"That doesn't mean I won't tell you." she snorted, "ORB only wants to have peace."  
"Than why fight?" Daisuke demanded, as Justice raised his weapon.  
"To stop this nonsense." Athurn retorted. "We don't want to fight you, but if you do fight any of us, we will fight back."  
"We fight for the same thing!" Daisuke exclaimed, "We fight for peace, justice and freedom."  
"We fight for that," Kari said loudly, "You're fighting for your existance." she paused, "They're retreating." she added, motioning to Athrun. He gave a breif nod, before turning around, Kari following him.  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Daisuke demanded, tailing them.  
"We are not your enemy, Daisuke." Kari said quietly.  
"If you say you fight for the same thing, join us." Athrun said gently.  
"Nani?!" Daisuke stopped, taken aback, "why?!" Athrun smiled slightly.  
"Because, we fight fight for peace, justice and freedom." Daisuke lowered his weapons.  
"No," he shook his head, "My friends are on the Earth Aliance ship. My father-"  
"Your father hate coordinators," Kari retorted, angrily.  
"You don't always have to follow your father's orders," Athurn said gently, "Trust me, I know."  
"Iie."

"We can't make up his mind for him, Kari." Athrun said gently, as the boarded the hanger. "I couldn't change your father's mind, in the first war he participated in. But I made up my mind to join him."  
"Athrun..." Kari murmured quietly.  
"He's your frind right?" he smiled at her. She nodded. "It will be alright. You will meet again."

CHAPTER 5

"Shinn?" Lunamaria said uncertainly, as she entered his room.  
"Nandesu ka?" he asked quietly, quickly shutting Mayu's phone off.  
"Athrun-san told me to get you. There's a meeting."  
"A meeting?" he looked at her curiously, sitting up, "Do you know what it's about?" she shook her head.  
"He said it was important." Shinn frowned slightly.  
"Impportant, huh?"  
"I think it has something to do with the New Destiny Plan." Lunamaria said thoughtfully. Shinn nodded.  
"Maybe. Let's go."

"Damn it!" Daisuke swore, slamming his fist on the table. Why didn't he fight her? Was it because her words were true? His words were true? He clenched his fist tightly. They were enemies now. He knew she was right about his father. Was this really a battle no one could win? He didn't know anymore. Right now, all he knew was that they had to stop PLANT. He stared warily at the monitor that sat in front of him, that was replaying the fight that ORB had tried to stop, the camera had constantly followed Freedom. "Freedom?" he murmured, eyeing it warily. Was this the Mobile Suit that her father piloted? The Mobile Suit that was able to stop the was twice?

"I wonder how Koichi is," Lacus murmured, when Kira entered the bridge. He nodded in agreement.  
"She's worried about him as well."  
"Kira, there's a life pod out there," Andorew announced, indicating to the left screen.  
"Is it PEACE?" Lacus asked, curiously, leaning foward. He nodded.  
"I'm getting it," Kira announced turning around.  
"No need," Andorew responded, "Your daughter has already spotted it," he pointed to the white and blue GUNDAM making it's way to the floating pod. "Damn she's good," he quipped. Lacus and Kira smiled at each other, their eyes sparkling proudly.

"I wonder who's in there," Momo murmured, when Kari climbed out of her GUNDAM.  
"Kancho?" Kari looked curiously at the hesitant Murrue.  
"Open it." she nodded at Dalida. The man gave her a small nod, before opening the hatch. A small group of young adult filled out, pushing each other.  
"Finally!" one of them exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how long we've been out there?!"  
"Was that Sakura Yamadera?" Kenji asked, peering over Kari's shoulder.  
"Kari! Kenji! Momo!" Sakura exclaimed, floating towards her friends.  
"Sakura!" Momo exclaimed happily. Sakura stopped in mid-tracks.  
"You joined the army?" she asked indicating to the uniforms they were wearing.  
"Uh well..." Momo said weakly.  
"Koichi!" Kari exclaimed, rushing to the man who came out last.  
"Hikari!" Koichi smiled back, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad you're alright."  
"He's been navigating the pod by hand," Sakura smirked, "Good thing we had him with us."  
"What happened?" Koichi asked, gesturing to the other citizens, who had come to see if their loved ones were on board.  
"PLANT and the Earth Aliance are at war," Murrue supplied, approaching the couple, "Good to have you on board, shuyou." she smiled, saluting the young man.  
"Ah, I hate formalities," Koichi said, rubbing the back of his head, "Just call me Koichi, Kancho-san." Murrue smiled at him, lowering her arm.  
"It's good to have you on board." Koichi nodded, before returning his gaze back to the beaming Kari.  
"How did you end up here?" she asked.  
"We were attacked by the Earth Aliance, and got seperated by the other pods, where some millatary men and women were in." Koichi sighed.  
"The Earth Aliance?" Murrue said curiously, as the cadets aboard the Archangel, gestured the citizens to leave the bridge.  
"Un," Koichi nodded, "We heard them on the radio."  
"I can't believe they would do this," Kari sighed, her face darkening, "Do you know which ship?"  
"No," he shook his head, "They never identified themselves."  
"Than how did you know it was an Earth Aliance?" Murrue asked curiously, as the three departed the hanger.  
"They said they were part of the Earth Aliance."

"Taishou," Koichi greeted over the screen.  
"Koichi!" Lacus exclaimed, beaming.  
"Mediator," Koichi nodded, followed by a salute, "What are your plans?"  
"Right now we have to stay in hiding," Kira sighed, "We need more information about the situation between PLANT and the Earth Aliance."  
"What happened between them, sir?"  
"PLANT attacked the Earth Aliance Moon Base." Kira sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Via the reflector beams. There's still much we don't know." Koichi frowned slightly.  
"I think we are already considered the enemy, by both sides."  
"Un..." Kira nodded slowly, "But it cannot be helpped, we cannot allow them to cause trouble, right?"  
"Right." Koichi nodded, saluting Kira and Lacus. Kira saluted back, as Murrue appeared on the screen.  
"Seems like both sides have disappeared," Murrue reported.  
"Let's go then."

"I'm scared," Kohaku said timidly, hugging his knees. Kari smiled gently, placing a warm arm over the cowering boy.  
"It's alright," she said gently.  
"Where's Lacus?" Sota asked, climbing to join the two on the bed.  
"Anou..."  
"She's on Eternal, isn't she?" Takeru asked, leaning againt the bed post. Kari gave a small glare at the teenager before relaxing.  
"She is," Kari sighed, "She wants the war to end. So do we, right?"  
"Un!" the two children chorused.  
"She's helping out, the Taishou."  
"Can we help!?" Sota suddenly cried out. Kari giggled.  
"You can help out,"  
"Really?" Takeru asked surprised.  
"Look after the other children, don't let them be afraid."  
"Pft, what kind of help is that?" Takeru snorted.  
"It's a lot harder than you think," Kari smiled gently, indicating to the children who had suddenly crowded around him.  
"Takeru! I'm hungry!"  
"Takeru! I wanna go to the toilet!"  
"Hey, come up here," she said, gesturing to the floor in front of her. The children followed suit.  
"Kari, can you sing us a song?" Kohaku asked curiously.  
"Which one?"  
"Your song!" Sota exclaimed. "You know which one? That one!"  
"Yeah!" everyone cheered.  
"Ah, I'm not that good."  
"Yes your are!" a girl exclaimed. Kari smiled at her.  
"O.K. Here we go. _Kimi no kotoba wa..._"

"Is he alright?" Miyako asked uncertainly, as Daisuke stormed into his cabin.  
"Un," Iori nodded, "It's the Peace pilot that's got him worried."  
"Peace pilot?"  
"Apparently they were childhood friends," Iori explained, slightly worried, "I have a feeling it's affecting his ability to fight."  
"Do you know the Peace pilot?"  
"Iie," Iori shook his head. Miyako narrowed her eyes slightly.  
"We have to do something about this pilot." Iori looked at her, surprised.  
"Miyako!"  
"We want to help him, right?"  
"Uh, un..." Iori said uncertainly.  
"Well, when we meet up with them again, and they interfer, we stop Peace."

"You want me to pilot this?" Koichi said uncertainly as Mwu presented to him the newest ORB GUNDAM, ORB-106 NEED.  
"Hai," he nodded, "This was in the making down in earth, when ZAFT forces attacked PEACE."  
"So, it's part of the 'brothers'."  
"Right," Mwu nodded, "The youngest, I think."  
"NEED," Koichi murmured, oberving the grey coloured GUNDAM.  
"That's if you want to pilot it," Mwu added, proudly.  
"I will," Koichi nodded, "We need as many forces, right?" Mwu nodded, slapping the young man proudly on the back,  
"For a twenty year old, you sure are serious."  
"Kancho..." Koichi laughed uneasily, squirming free from Mwu's arm around the shoulder movement.  
"No worries, shuyou," he grinned.

"Eh?!" Iori looked at Yumi surprised, "Head back to Atlantica?!"  
"They need us right now, and we need to refuel." Yumi nodded.  
"What about the Moon Base. Isn't it alright to go back?"  
"All milatary bases were destroyed there." Yumi sighed.  
"What about ZAFT and ORB?" Miyako asked, anger building up inside.  
"Calm down, Cadet." Yumi frowned. Miyako turned away angry.  
"Is it really safe for us to go down in this condition?" Daisuke asked, "What if PLANT follows us?"  
"They won't. They are most likely heading to PLANT Moon Base or back to PLANT."  
"Are you sure?"  
"They're ship is also destroyed." she nodded.  
"Our Mobile Suits aren't programed for Earth's gravity," Daisuke said after a moment.  
"Looks like we have to re-program it than."

"Nandesu ka?"  
"It seems that the Miana is retreating down to earth." Koushiro supplied.  
"Kancho? What should we do?"  
"Follow them. And keep a low profile, and await orders. Ovann! Launch!"

"Where are we going?" Sora asked uncertainly, as Ovann began to jerk violently.  
"We are entering Earth's atmosphere," Koushiro's voice came, "Brace yourself for impact."  
"Earth!?" Reiko exclaimed, worriedly, "Are they nuts?!"  
"The Miana must be heading down there." Sora guess, pulling her belt on, as did the rest of the Ovann crew.  
"Ovann isn't built for Earth at all!" someone protested.  
"We don't have any choice though, do we?" Reiko responded. The compact room darkened, as the jerking became more violent.  
"Let's hope we can survive this,"

"Earth?!" Murrue exclaimed surprised, turning around sharply, facing Miriallia.  
"It appears so, kancho." she nodded, as she continued typing. "Followed by Ovann."  
"Ovann?!" Meyrin exclaimed, her voice coming through the radio, "It's not made for Earth though!"  
"They must be pretty desperate than," Lacus said quietly.  
"Lacus..." Murrue murmured quietly.  
"Archangel, you should follow them down there. So will ORB. We will stay up here." Lacus ordered.  
"Mum!" Kari exclaimed, worriedly.  
"We'll be alright," Kira said gently, "We have to stay up here, incase PLANT comes by."  
"Dad..."  
"Well than, if that's the case, will you be picking up citizens?" Mwu joked.  
"Mwu," Murrue frowned.  
"Take care, O.K Kari?" Lacus smiled gently at her daughter.  
"Mum..."  
"Take care of her, Koichi." Kira added, as Koichi appeared behind Kari, supportively.  
"I will, Taishou." he promised. Murrue hesitated.  
"It will be alright, Murrue." Kira smiled, "We will be safe."  
"Archangel- Launch!" she ordered, cutting the line.

CHAPTER 6

"How long must we stay in hiding," an agitated Shinn asked, pacing up and down.  
"Patients," Athrun scowled, as several marine creatures swam by.  
"I'm serious!" Shinn cried out, slamming his fist against the wall. "Ow."  
"Remember, Earth's gravity is different than to space." Athrun sighed, as Shinn rubbed his hand.  
"What ever." Athrun looked up, as Kari entered the room.  
"How are the kids?"  
"They're safe, along with the citizens at ORBs secret base," Kari sighed, "Takeru, is going to take care of them."  
"Any news from up there?" Shinn asked curiously.  
"No," she shook her head, "We have an antennae up there, if you're intrested in the news." Shinn frowned slightly.  
"I wonder why they haven't broadcasted the arrival of the Miana or Ovann." Shinn muttered. Kari paused for a moment, before responding.  
"If you want, you can go out for some air."  
"And risk being spotted?" Shinn snorted.  
"You can go via the tunnel." she smiled pleasantly.  
"There's a tunnel?!" Athrun exclaimed, surprised, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"You didn't ask," she simply shrugged.  
"Where's the tunnel?" Athrun asked.  
"Near the spring."

"Will they be alright?" she asked worriedly, as they walked down the streets.  
"I'm sure they will be, Murrue." Mwu sighed, with a smile. She looked at him curiously.  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"They have Kira." Murrue stiffened a bit.  
"I'm worried about him too."  
"You shouldn't worry to much, Murrue," Mwu said, taking her hand, "You need to relax."  
"Mwu!" she exclaimed, as he dragged her away.

"It's so good to be back home!" Miyako exclaimed, stretching her arms out, as the rest of the Miana crew, played volley ball on the beach. Daisuke nodded in agreement.  
"Are you going to see your family?" he asked, curiously, cocking his head.  
"Maybe. What about you and your father?"  
"He's busy," Daisuke narrowed his eyes slightly, "He's always busy since mum died." Miyako's eyes fell.  
"Oh..."  
"It doesn't matter though," he added brightly, "I have Iori and you for company."  
"Daisuke..."

"Oi!" Kenji exclaimed, running after Momo who had grabbed the ball off his hand. "Momo get back here!" laughing, Momo stuck her tongue out and took off. "Ah, I give up," he waved his hand dismisively. Koichi laughed, taking the bag from Kari.  
"I forgotten how she was like."  
"Surprisingly she wasn't like that aboard the Archangel," Kari noted. Kenji nodded in agreement, as Koichi laughed again.  
"Such a sudden change, eh?" he grinned.  
"I wonder how she can be so laxed, when there's a war." Kenji murmured.  
"Because she see's the positive in life." Kari smiled, "She's always perky." she paused, scanning the area, "Where did she go off to?"  
"Huh?" Kenji looked around, curiously. "Oh man,"  
"She's there," Koichi said, pointing to the stores.  
"Gotta love you coordinators," Kenki grinned, proudly at his friends.  
"Un... well..." Koichi trailed off, uncertainly. Kenji grinned cheekily.  
"I mean it in a good way, shuyou." Koichi looked at him unconvinced.  
"Do you think we'll run into any Earth Aliance or ZAFT forces?" Kari asked.  
"Iie," Koichi shook his head, relaxing at the sound of Kari's voice, "I don't think so. We won't even know if we ran into them."  
"Anou... we kinda do," Kenji said quietly.  
"Oh?"  
"Daisuke Kinomoto." Kari supplied.  
"The Earth Aliance's head son?" Koichi asked in surprised.  
"Hai," Kari nodded, "I grew up with him when I was living here. My family moved when I was thirteen." she paused, staring at the clear blue sky. "Why would the Earth Aliance see us as their enemy?"  
"Because we didn't follow them," Momo's perky voice surprised them from behind.  
"Momo!" Kenji scowled, which was returned by a cheeky grin from his friend.  
"That was why they attacked us though," Kari sighed. "One of the reasons is that Head Kinomoto hates coordinators."  
"Than how did he come to power?" Koichi wondered.  
"Maybe there are more people who hates us than we thought," Kari said quietly, looking at Koichi, sadness and fear in her eyes.

"Hm? Daisuke looked up, notcing a small group in deep conversation.  
"Daisuke?" Miyako followed his gaze curiously. "Nandesu ka?"  
"Kari?" he murmured, so only he could hear. He stood up, brushing the sand off himself.  
"Daisuke!" Miyako exclaimed going after him, as he made his way to the group, who started to depart, "Nandesu ka?!"  
"I don't know..." he murmured, "I have a feeling that ORB is here as well."

"They are keeping low, for now." Athrun sighed, hanging his head in defeat.  
"Are they still searching?" Lacus asked.  
"Un," Cagalli nodded, "I have ORB forces, checking the beaches as well."  
"Yzak and Dearka are here." Kira announced, appearing behind Lacus.  
"Yzak?! Dearka?!" Athrun exclaimed surprised.  
"Hai," Kira smiled, "They turned against Head Daidouji, and were attacked. They've joined our fleet."  
"Do they know anything?" Cagalli asked seriously.  
"They confirmed our fears." Kira shook his head sadly. "They maybe sending more ZAFT forces to Earth. Becareful."  
"Right,"

"Ah! The air is so clean!" Sora beamed, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Reiko nodded in agreement.  
"The last time we were down here was when we were fighting Freedom and the Archangel!"  
"I wonder where the Miana are hiding..." Sora said quietly.  
"Does it matter?!" Reiko asked, "We got time to shop, eat, basically do anything we want till the ship is finished with its repairs!"  
"Right," Sora smiled, nodding her head. She paused, "Wanna head down to the beach?"  
"Damn straight I do! I wanna try out my new bathers!"  
"Reiko..." Sora laughed, as the red head girl ran off.

"Kaimu," Kari reported, when they arrived back at the bridge. Murrue sighed, disappointedly.  
"We couldn't find anything either."  
"I had fun, nethertheless," Mwu said cheekily. Momo giggled, before covering her mouth quickly.  
"We restocked on feed as well." Momo said, "We droped the food and water of at the kitchen."  
"Where's Zala taicho and Shoui Asuka?" Kari asked, looking around the empty bridge.  
"They're resting." Mwu informed, "They were on duty last night." Kari's eyes fell.  
"How about Cagalli?" she asked.  
"Back at ORB, taking care of business." Mwu paused, "Is everything alright?"  
"Oh!" Murrue suddenly exclaimed, "Mwu, can you show Kenji..."  
"Right," Mwu nodded getting up.  
"Nani?!" Kenji asked in surprise as Mwu dragged him out of the bridge.  
"We have a new member in the crew." Murrue smiled.  
"But Kenji-" Momo started.  
"Is going to meet his new unit."  
"New Unit?!" Koichi exclaimed in surprised.  
"Yeha, apparently his been training in the army, right, Kari?"  
"Un," she nodded quietly, "He didn't want me to tell anyone though." she paused, "How did you find out?"  
"Skygrasper, has finished it's repairs, and we checked the ORB data base. Kenji Shibata's name appeared on the enlisting folder."  
"The new soldier?" Koichi asked.  
"Usagi Hibiya, enter." she said loudly. A young woman entered the bridge.  
"Kancho!" she greeted, with a smile.  
"Meet shuyou Omura, Shoui Yamato and Petty Officer Avalon." Murrue, gestured to each other the remaining crew that was left in the bridge at the moment, "This is Cadet Usagi Hibiya."  
"Nice to meet you!" she extended her hand out for a hand shake, when the other three saluted her. "Uh... sorry." she  
said weakly, before saluting them.  
"shuyou Omura and Shoui Yamato are your commanding officers. You will report to them for training." Murrue  
ordered.  
"Training?!" Kari exclaimed surprised. Murrue nodded.  
"That's right, Shousa."  
"Nani?!" Koichi exclaimed in surprised.  
"Lacus and Kira thought it best," Murrue smiled at the look on Koichi's face, "As did Cagalli. 'She has fought well' they said."  
"Mum... Dad... Cagalli..."  
"Con... congratulations!" Momo exclaimed, saluting Kari. Koichi smiled at her, adoringly, also saluting her. Usagi followed suit. "Chotto matte..." Momo lowered her arms. "Petty Officer?! Do you really mean it?!"  
"Yes," Murrue smiled at the beaming girl, "I would also like you to pass the news to Petty Officer Shibata."  
"Yes ma'am!" Momo saluted her before leaving the room.  
"So, when do we begin training?" usagi asked. Koichi and Kari looked at each other nervously.  
"Tomorrow." Koichi said, awkwardly. "We'll beging with field work, and work our way from there."  
"Field work?"  
"Amoury, shooting range, movements," Kari explained, "All needed if you're going to pilot Skygrasper."  
"Hai," Usagi nodded, saluting her commanding officers.

"Is it safe out here?"  
"ZAFT is nowhere near us, Shoui," Yumi responded, scanning the open sea. "Just be glad that the Miana is able to move.  
"Kancho!" Aoi Kiuchi exclaimed, "ZAFT forces closing in."  
"How did they find us?!" Yumi asked angrily. "Prepare for battle!"

"How did they even find us?" Iori asked loudly, pickin gup his helmet.  
"I'm more worried about controlling Neferti in Earth's atmosphere." Daisuke retorted.  
"That too," Iori nodded, "The tech's couldn't even figure it out. As far as I know, the only known soldier who was part of the Earth Aliance who was able to do that was Kira Yamato." Daisuke's eyes widened. 'Kira Yamato?'  
"Aparently he's part of ZAFT now," Iori continued.  
"We'd better think of it fast before we sink."

"Jesus," Kenji muttered, as the warning alarm blared throughout the Archangel. "What's going on?!"  
"ZAFT and EA." Koichi responded, "You have to hurry now."  
"What about you?!" Kari exclaimed, turning around sharply.  
"I'm helping out here. I'll be taking over Kenji's spot in the CIC."  
"Koichi."  
"Be safe, O.K, Kari?" Koichi smiled at her, before running the other way.  
"Usagi's not even ready." Kari muttered, seeing Usagi making her way to the hanger. "Uasagi! Head back to the bridge. You're not ready!"  
"Demo-!"  
"That's an order!" grumbling, Usagi stormed off. Sighing, Kenji and Kari headed for the hanger, where they were greeted by Mwu.  
"Have you change the gravity balance?" Mwu asked, Kari before she boarded Peace.  
"Un," she nodded, "Let's hope that no one looses their life here." she said. He nodded, knowing who she meant.  
"Do they even know how to program it?" Kenji's voice came over the communicator.  
"No," Mwu shook his head, "I had to get Kira to do it for me."  
"Dad's the only one, who can do it."  
"And me," Athrun's voice joined in. "Ready?"  
"-all systems go." Miriallia voice came. "3696 Peace ready for launch."  
"Kari Yamato, launching Peace!"

"Damn it," Daisuke swore, as the ZAFT GUNDAMs flew by. "How do they do it?!"  
"Iie!" Iori's eyes widened, "They're going to fire Zap Cannon!" he indicated to the large gun in the centre of the Ovann.  
"There's nothing we can do!" Daisuke protested, "We're stuck here!"  
"Prepare for impact!" Yumi's voice came.

"Fire!" Koushiro ordered. Before the cannon could unleash it's power, a bright beam flew down, destroying the weapon. "What the-?!"  
"70 damage," the CIC reported, "Unknown's approaching!"  
"Unknowns?!" Koushiro exclaimed, "Is that-"  
"Archangel!" Sora exclaimed, as Peace, Justice and Akatsuki made their way down.  
"What are the casualties?" Koushiro demanded, narrowing his eyes.  
"We can't get any feed yet."  
"Damn it," he swore. "Stop the Earth Aliance and ORB forces!"  
"Sir!"

"Get out of our way!" Sora bellowed, charging towards Peace. Justice got in front of herm before Sora could attack her. "This doesn't concern you!"  
"Atttacking her does concern me," Athrun growled softly.  
"Will a fight solve anything?" Kari asked, narrowing her eyes. Sora laughed bitterly.  
"What do you think?"  
"Stop this at once!" Cagalli's voice echoed through the open channels, "This is a fight no one can win."  
"Cagalli..." Athrun murmured quietly, glancing at the ORB fleet.  
"Cease fire!" she ordered.  
"This doesn't concern you!" Miyako roared, as she began to shoot at the ORB fleet. Peace turned around sharply doudging the attack. "You coordinators..." she growled, aiming her gun at the ZAFT forces, "Because of you-"  
"Stop this now!" Kari cried out, shooting both arms and legs of Acco.  
"Miyako!" Daisuke exclaimed, jumping down beside her.  
"Damn it," Miyako swore, glaring at the white and blue Peace, who was now engaging with the ZAFT.  
"How are they able to do that?" Daisuke murmured, watching the ZAFT and ORB. "How are they able to sustain in the Earth's atmosphere?"  
"Who cares," Miyako snorted, "We just have to bring them down."

"We have to retreat," Koushiro stubbornly retorted, "We can't hold on much longer."  
"Kancho! Message from ORB!"  
"Nandesu ka?"  
"Cease fire,"  
"Looks like we have no choice but to listen, for now." Koushiro smirked, "Call them back."

"They're retreating?!" Yumi exclaimed surprised, watching the ZAFT forces depart the area.  
"Retreating?!" Miyako exclaimed ganrily, "Why aren't we going after them."  
"They're Mobile Suits will shoot us down," Yumi narrowed her eyes slightly.  
"But-"  
"You know your place, Cadet."  
"Yes ma'am." Miyako muttered, glaring at the floor.  
"Where's Daisuke?"  
"He's out there. I think he's trying to reason with ORB." Miyako narrowed her eyes, starring at the Archangel, that stationed above them.

"Why don't you join us?! It seems like we're fighting for the same thing." Daisuke asked.  
"We're not," Athrun responded.  
"You attacked ZAFT!"  
"To prevent casualties," Kari said softly, "Naturals fear Coordinators, Coordinators fear Naturals. They only fight for their existance."  
"Kari..." Athrun murmured, surprised.  
"If you don't trust the other person, then don't lower your gun." Kari closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again. "That's what my mother once told me." she paused, "To fight for existance, everyone will die, and the world will always be at war."  
"We want to stop the war though!" Daisuke exclaimed angrily.  
"That's what your father says," Kari narrowed her eyes, "Follow your heart." with her final words, she turned Peace around and left. Justice followed not to far behind.  
"Kari..." Daisuke murmured, softly.

"Things have gotten more complicated than we thought," Cagalli sighed, rubbing her temples. "We have to put a stop to this, before anyone gets hurt."  
"I know," Murrue sighed, hanging her head in defeat.  
"We may cause more problems with the issue," Koichi murmured softly, "That is something we do not want to do."  
"shuyou..." Murrue murmured softly.  
"ORB Head," Koichi turned to face the blonde woman, "I think it's best if you stay with ORB. We don't want anything happening like the last time."  
"Koichi..." Cagalli closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "O.K." she nodded, "What should we do now, though?"  
"Try to prevent another war." Athrun responded.

CHAPTER 7

Kari stared dreamily at the clear blue sky,as the wind blew her sholder dark brown hair back. It had been a long time since the wind had blown her hair back. She loved it. Her thoughts strayed to her encounter with Daisuke, with their conversation about the fight with ZAFT. They weren't fighting for the same thing, were they? She closed her eyes for a moment, as the sea sprayed against her calm face. She didn't have a choice but to fight him, didn't she? War... fighting... this was something she wanted to prevent. But how could she? How could she prevent something, when power and conflict still existed?  
"Kari?" she turned around to find Koichi at the door. She smiled at him, as he joined her at the rail. "Daijoubu?"  
"I'm thinking," she admitted, "I'm worried about the outcome of this war."  
"It'll be alright," he said softly, taking her into his arms.  
"Koichi..."  
"We'll be alright, right?" he looked down at her, as she gazed into his eyes. She smiled and nodded.  
"Hai,"  
"There's something I have to tell you," he said seriously. She pulled away from him alarmed.  
"Nani?! Nandesu ka?!"  
"I'm going to join Cagalli down here. I want you to follow the Archangel."  
"Koichi! Iie! Watashi-"  
"Daijoubu, Kari. I'll be bringing NEED with me." he said softly, "We want this war to end, right?" she nodded slowly, she didn't like where this was going. "Well, we need to be distributed to end it. We have to fight for PEACE."  
"Koichi..."  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise." he hugged her again, "I'll come back, I promise."

"Damn it," Andorew swore as the ship jerked violently. "Kira! What's the situation out there?"  
"Life pods, scattered." Kira's voice informed, static between the line, "Yzak and Dearka and the other ORB sodliers are already trying to get them to safety."  
"Kira!" Lacus cried out, frightenly.  
"Any news from the Archangel?"  
"Only that the shuyou will be joining ORBs fleet that is later joining us up here," Andorew responded.  
"Kari..." Lacus murmured softly.  
"You have to go and hide the Eternal," Kira ordered, "I don't think it can take much more damage."  
"Right," Andorew nodded, as he began to turn the Eternal around. "We'll send you our coordinates."  
"No," Kira shook his head, "I don't want ZAFT or the Earth Aliance listening in. I'll join the ORB ship."  
"Kira!"  
"I'll be find, Lacus." Kira said softly, before cutting the line.  
"Kira!"

"What's going on up there?!" Daisuke demanded, entering the bridge, where Yumi stood stunned, staring at the screen that stood in front of them. He froze. "ZAFT?!"  
"They need us now." Yumi growled softly, "Prepare the ship!" she ordered. Iori and Miyako burst into the room.  
"We just saw the news! What are we going to do?!" Miyako asked.  
"We're heading off to help them," Yumi responded, "We're going to stop ORB and ZAFT."  
"ORB?!" Daisuke murmured, surprised.  
"Hai." Yumi nodded, "They got involved, they are now our enemy."

"This is a fight we must win," Takako growled softly, entering the ship.  
"Demo-" Hideki started.  
"Demo nani?!" Takako snapped harshly. Hideki's eyes fell.  
"How do you know we can win? ORB maybe able to stop us."  
"We won't let that happen," Takako retorted. Hedeki nodded.  
"Head! Representative! We're ready to take off," the captain announced, once they had both taken their place in the ship. Takako nodded.  
"Jinubo, Launch!" he ordered.

Koichi stared out at the black empty sky. It was just moments ago they had joined the other ORB fleet, who were in search of Eternal. Kira joined him studying the ORB fleet.  
"Daijoubu?" Kira asked quietly.  
"Un..." Koichi nodded uncertainly, "I'm worried about Kari."  
"So am I," Kira nodded, glancing at the younger man.  
"Taishou..."  
"She will be O.K. So will the rest of us."  
"Will we be able to stop them?"  
"I hope so..." Kira said quietly.  
"Taishou?"  
"We fight for peace, right?" Kira smiled slightly, "Though there will be casaulties, I believe that we may win. We were able to stop ZAFT once, twice... I believe we can do it again." Kira gave the young man a small smile before leaving him to his thoughts.  
"Kari..." Koichi murmured quietly, closing his eyes.

"Archangel, launch!" Murrue ordered. The shit slowly took off, riding up the ramp at ORB. "Prepare for battle, we don't know the situation out there."  
"Hai," Usagi nodded, when she recieved a nod from Kari.  
"You're ready as well." Kari said quietly. Usagi smiled happily.  
"Thank-you ma'am!" she exclaimed, holding tightly onto the nearest chair as the ship began to jerk.  
"How can we win a fight, when both sides think we're the enemy?" Kenji asked.  
"We don't." Mwu responded. The group gazed at ORB, as it slowly disappeared from sight. "We don't win when both sides see us as the enemy. We only accomplish our goal, and we continue to protect that goal."  
"Mwu..." Kari murmured quietly, as Murrue nodded in agreement.

"We will not help either sides." Cagalli announced, staring at the camera that was broadcasting through all stations. "This will be our only warning, for ZAFT forces and the Earth Aliance to cease firing, if not we will have no choice but to fight back. It is something we do not want to do, but we want this war to end. If you continue to fight, you will loose the lives of those you care."  
"Pft," Iori snorted, switching the screen off, "Who actually will believe this shit?" he demanded facing Daisuke and Miyako.  
"It doesn't matter," Miyako narrowed her eyes slightly, "We have to put a stop to this. We have to get rid of those coordinators." Daisuke looked at her surprised.  
"Miyako..."  
"She's right, Daisuke," Iori nodded, "Despite the fact that Peace was once your friend. You have to fight Peace. We have to fight ORB if they interferre." Daisuke nodded uncertainly.  
"Right."

Lacus glanced out the window, in hopes to find Freedom flying towards them. She sighed heavily, no one was in sight. Earlier, they had watched the broadcast of Cagalli's speech, about her warnings for both sides to end this. She knew no one would listen. Not when they still feared each other.  
"Are we ready?" she asked, when Martin entered the bridge. He nodded, taking his place. "Eternal, launch!"

"To think that they fear each other..." Kenji murmured, pulling his suit on, "It's sad." Kari nodded in agreement, putting her helmet to the side.  
"It cannot be helpped though," she said quietly, "As long as there's conflict..." Kenji sighed in defeat.  
"I wonder what will happen once this is over. I wonder where we will be." Kari looked at him curiously. "Will we still fight for peace, if another war breaks out? Will we lead a normal life?" he paused, lost in thought.  
"As long as we're always together," Kari stated, "As long as we are altogether, I don't care where we are in the future." Kenji smiled at her.  
"Un," he nodded. usagi entered, alread dressed. "Usagi!"  
"Are we going now?" she asked. Kari shook her head.  
"Not yet," she sighed, "Not till we're within range."

"Damn you!" Iori roared, as he attempted to shoot down the ZAFT ship. "Why won't you go down?!"  
"Iori! Behind you!" Miyako bellowed, shooting the ORB GUNDAM down.  
"No!" Kira looked on in horror as the GUNDAM exploded. "Spread out!" he ordered, as the ORB fleet seperated as well as Slash ZAKU Phantom and Blaze ZAKU Phantom. "Do what we must do! We must not allow this war to continue!"  
"You're going down!" Miyako sneered, facing Freedom, pointing her gun at him. She smirked when he didn't move,  
"Afraid?" she taunted. Before she could pull the trigger, a beam flew pass, blowing up the gun.  
"Koichi!" Kira exclaimed surprised.  
"Archangel is approaching!" Koichi reported. "So is Eternal!"

"Kari, you stay by Freedom and NEED. Skygrasper, stay here with me." Mwu ordered. Kari nodded and took off. She could just see NEED and Freedom engaging with Acco and Vadar. Neferti seemed to be frozen in place. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she took off.  
"Peace!" Miyako exclaimed, leaving NEED and headed for Peace, who suddenly pulled to a stop. "This is your fault!" she accused, pointing her sword at her. Kari's eyes widened, as Neferti headed towards them.  
"Miyako, stop!" Daisuke bellowed. Miyako quickly changed weapons to her spare gun.  
"Go to hell!" she screamed pulling the trigger. Kari jumpped aside, missing the beam. "You coordinators..."  
"Kari!" Koichi exclaimed.  
"I'm fine," she retorted, "We have to take down their weapons. Dad, is anything else we can do?"  
"They didn't listen to Cagalli's warning," he sighed, "We don't have any other choice." Kari turned around sharply, as Miyako snuck up on her, deflecting the attack.  
"Stop this now!" Kari pleaded, "This is a war no one can win!"  
"We can win, if we take you and your people down!" Miyako screamed, shooting at her again. This time, to everyone's surprise, Daisuke got in front of her, deflecting the beams.  
"Stop this Miyako!" Daisuke pleaded, "We have to listen to them!"  
"You traitor!" Miyako narrowed her eyes.  
"Daisuke..."

"Stop this!" Shinn exclaimed, shooting down the guns on Ovann.  
"Get out of the way, traitor!"  
"Shinn!" Lunamaria exclaimed appearing beside him. Shinn narrowed his eyes.  
"We have no choice," he said quietly. He aimed his gun at the cock pit, and pulled the trigger.  
"Shinn!" Athrun bellowed, appearing beside him, "We will not-"  
"I didn't have a choice," Shinn said sharply, "They would have killed a hundred more people, than the population on that ship." Athrun hung his head.  
"Just be careful next time."

"Why are you doing this?!" Iori demanded, pointing his gun at Neferti.  
"They're right. Look how many lives we've lost," he gestured to the destroyed GUNDAMs, "It's a fight no one can win, we have to accept that."  
"Kancho!" Miyako pleaded.  
"He's right," Yumi said quietly.  
"Kancho..."  
"Help ORB now!"  
"Iie!" Miyako screamed, pointing her gun at Peace. "You... you coordinators, you're the reason we fear life. You... always being perfect at what you do. You should all die."  
"Killing won't solve anything," Kari said quietly, "If you kill someone, someone else will revenge them." Miyako laughed bitterly.  
"I'll take the risk." Kari's eyes widened, as a large energy beam headed towards her, from Miyako's large gun.  
"Kari!" Daisuke bellowed, pushing Miyako aside. Kari shut her eyes, awaiting her death, holding her breathe. To her surprise when she opened her eyes, Koichi was in front of her, attempting to push the beam back. "It'll be alright," Koichi smiled, pushing the beam foward, taking the blast.  
"KOICHI!" Kari screamed.

CHAPTER 8

"KOICHI!" Miyako starred stunned at the sacrifice NEED made.  
"Why would anyone... why would anyone do that?!" Tearfully, Kari pointed her gun at Miyako.  
"Kari!" Kira exclaimed, getting in front of her, "This won't solve anything!"  
"Koichi... Koichi's..."  
"He wouldn't want you to do this, Kari." Kira said softly. "He wanted to save you." Kari hung her head in defeat, lowering her gun, as tears fell from her face.  
"Koichi-sama..." Daisuke watched, tears forming in his eyes as Kari froze in position.  
"Kari..." he turned around sharply as ZAFT forces appraoched them. "ZAFT!" he exclaimed, as he began to shoot them down.  
"Iie," Kira ordered, "Take Kari away from here. I'll handle them." Daisuke hesitated. "Now!" he nodded, and flew towards the crying girl.  
"Where do I go to? Miana?"  
"Archangel." Kira responded. Before Daisuke could take Peace to safety, two gun shots flew by heading towards him.  
"Get out of here!" Daisuke urged gently pushing Kari aside. Instead she pointed to two GUNDAMs in front of them.  
"Miyako?! Iorio?!"  
"G...gomen," Miyako apologised.  
"Take care, Daisuke." they both smiled at their friend, making the same sacrifise as Koichi had done.  
"Miyako! Iori!" Daisuke cried out, tearing down beside them. But he was too late. But he knew his orders. He turned around and faced Peace. "Let's go now." he said gently, "Daijoubu, Kari. Everything will be alright."

"Koichi..." Murrue hung her head.  
"Kancho!" Miriallia exclaimed, "Peace and... Neferti approaching."  
"Neferti?!"  
"Open up please! Freedom sent me!"  
"Kari?" Murrue said, unexpectantly.  
"Un..." she nodded quietly.  
"Open the hatch!" Murrue sighed, before cutting the line. "Daijoubu desu ka:?"  
"I don't know," Momo responded.  
"We have to end this now," Lacus's voice came, "We cannot loose more people."  
"Hai," Murrue nodded.

Kari sighed heavily, as she lay on her bed, as her friends and family continued their battle outside. Daisuke eyed her carefully. It had been a long time... a very long time since they had last seen each other face to face.  
"He promised me..."  
"Kari?"  
"He said he'll come back. He said everything will be O.K..." tears fell from her face again.  
"Kari..."  
"I miss him..." she said quietly, looking at her long-found friend. "I miss him so much."

"Why do they fight?" Usagi asked, shooting down some Earth Aliance GUNDAMs, "Is it to live?"  
"They fight because they're scared," Kenji responded. "We cannot allow any of them to take another life. We already lost Koichi, we will not loose another life!"  
"Well spoken!" Mwu exclaimed, making another shield around the Archangel and Eternal. He suddenly stopped when the ZAFT main fleet made their way towards the Moon Base. "Kira!"  
"I see it, I'm on my way."

"What the-?!" Takako exclaimed, when Freedom suddenly appeared in front of them, pointing his gun at them. Before they could react, he had already pulled the trigger. Kira watched, sadly as the ship blew up.  
"Kira..." Athrun appeared behind him. He paused, "It's better than their plan, I suppose."  
"Un..."  
"Koichi... he risked his life for her."  
"Un..."  
"Will she be alright?"  
"I hope so."

"What in the name of-?!" Kouichi Kinomoto screeched as a bright beam headed towards them, "Evade it!"  
"It's too late Head!"  
"Where did it come from?!"  
"PLANT!"  
"Damn you coordinators!" Kouichi swore as the ship burst into flames.

"This is Lacus Clyne, the Earth Aliance has agreed to cease fire, and PLANT has agreed to sign the treaty, both sides will cease fire..." Lacus announced over the radio. Kari sat up in her bed, fingering the ring Koichi had given to her, before the war started. She hung her head in defeat. Daisuke placed a supportive arm on her shoulder, as the broadcast continued. She looked up at him, her eyes, watery from crying than smiled. Maybe... just maybe things would be O.K.  
"Let's go home, O.K?" Daisuke smiled at his friend. She nodded, taking his hand, as they headed towards the bridge, where their friends and family were waiting.

EPILOGUE

"Daisuke..." Kira approached the young man uncertainly. He sighed heavily, "Something has happened to your father." Daisuke jerked up.  
"Nani? What happened to him?"  
"It appeared that PLANT sent another attack down to Earth, but the ship got in the way."  
"No," Daisuke breathed, "Dad..." He hung his head down, as Kira and the crew of the Archangel, Eternal and ORB forces walked by him. Kari amoung them. This time, she was dressed differently. Instead of her ORB uniform, she was dressed in a white dress. He could tell, she was still upset. Behind them, some ORB soldier were carrying the dead body's of the soldiers they could find. Amoung them, he knew, were ZAFT and Earth Aliance soldiers. His father amoung them.

Up on the platform, where the soldiers, PLANT, Earth Aliance and ORB stood together, as the faced the the Yamato family, Cagalli Yun Attha, Athrun Zala and the Archangel crew. Lacus stepped foward towards the microphone and began to sing, as the ORB soldiers carried the coffins of each soldier on either sides to the endless field that awaited them. Kari focused her attention on the tomb at the end of the field.  
"Koichi..."

konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta

Daisuke, Kenji and Momo, watched their friend, as Kira gripped her hand tightly. She was in pain. They were in pain. They all were. So many lives were lost... Daisuke hung his head sadly, eyeing the coffin, which was suppose to have his father in it.  
"Dad..." he sighed, closing his eyes.

_anata no yume wo miteta  
kodomo no you ni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku  
sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

Murrue stepped foward, as more coffins went by. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she saluted them. One by one the soldiers on the platform, followed suit, Kira and Kari amoung them, as Lacus continued to sing, her hand now placed over her heart. Mwu placed a supportive hand on Murrue's shoulder, before saluting them. Young... old.. children... so many innocent lives were lost. Murrue took a deep breathe as more coffins went by.  
"So many lives..." she murmured quietly, as more tears fell from her eyes.

_itsuka midori no asa ni  
itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo  
shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope_

Athrun glanced at Cagalli, as she stiffly watched her people huddled together, crying softly. She looked at him, and smiled slightly, through her tears. She... they... everyone... ORB, they were going to be O.K. He knew it would take time for them to accept it, but they would be O.K. He fought back the tears that threaten to fall from his face, when he saw an elderly woman attempting to go after a particular coffin.  
"My baby!" the woman cried, "Leave me baby alone!" She stopped, as the coffin was seen being lowered to the ground. Athrun hung his head slightly, before straightening himself, with a salute.

_umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta  
yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru  
inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru  
tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku_

Shinn glanced at Meyrin and Lunamaria as they watched tearfully as the bodies of Sora and Reiko went by. Shinn gave a small smile before saluting them. Meyrin and Lunamaria followed him.  
"Sora... Reiko..." Lunamaria said softly, now fighting back the tears. Shinn sighed, as he looked up at the platform where the Archangel crew stood, motionless, sill saluting each soldier... coffin that went by. Even at such an emotional time, they were still able to put on a brave face. Lunamaria turned to face him, as he lowered his arm. He smiled at her awkwardly, before she threw herself at him crying.

itsuka midori no asa e  
subete no yoru wo koete  
sore wa tada hitori zutsu  
mitsukete yuku basho dakara

_ima wa tada kono mune de  
anata wo atatametai  
natsukashiku mada tooi  
yasuragi no tame ni  
Fields of hope_

natsukashiku mada tooi  
yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of hope  
Fields of hope

Kari stared at the endless field of green grass and tombs. She smiled softly, at the pleasant face of Koichi Omura, as his picture smiled at her. She closed her eyes briefly, remembering those happy times they had. Sighing, she placing her hand on the tomb stone, the other on her heart.  
"Thank-you, Koichi," she said softly, tears fell from her eyes again, but this time it was for happiness. Kira and Lacus approached her from behind, each placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at them and smiled. "He saved all of us, didn't he?" her father nodded, smiling down at her.  
"Let's go home," he said quietly. She nodded, and turning her back on the man she held dearest to heart, she left.

* * *

digi-gal-rox:: sorri if it was too long... hope u enjoyed it! pls review!  



	2. Aftermath

**digi-gal-rox:** well, the long waited aftermath is finally up! sorry to the delay ppls, but I've been busy...

AFTERMATH

Hikari Meer Yamato smiled thoughtfully as the orphans happily ran after Torii and Akii, a robotic dove Athrun Zala had made for her.  
"Akii!"  
"Torii!" she laughed, as the two birds flew higher, towards the blue sky. She sighed heavily, as the sun blinded her before she shielded herself. The PEACE Aliance... the newly built PEACE Federation, that had undergone a new name, who was now an independent country, not under the rule of ORB, but instead were partners.  
"What's da matter?"  
"What's the matter?" two Haro's bounced up and down happily beside her. Pink-chan and Baby-chan, a baby-blue Haro. She smiled, kneeling down beside them.  
"I won't admitt it!" Pink-chan exclaimed, as his ears flipped open and shut. Baby-chan copied its act.  
"I won't admitt it!"  
"Baby-chan," Kari laughed, as the Haro jumpped into her hand. As requested by her mother, Lacus Clyne, Athrun had made her the two company she now had. Akii and Baby-chan. Pink-chan and Baby-chan looked at her curiously, as she gazed out at the field where the children were still playing.

_"I can't accept this, dad." Kari said quietly, as Cagalli Yula Athha handed her the green badge.  
"You deserve it," Cagalli smiled. Kira and Lacus nodded in agreement.  
"Cagalli..."  
"It's not because you are family," Kira smiled assuringly, "It's because you fought well."  
"It's a big promotion," Kari exclaimed, "What about the other positions?!"  
"It doesn't matter," Lacus shrugged, taking her daughter by the hand. "It is an honour, the youngest one to ever make it up here. You've proven yourself well."  
"Mum..." Kari stared at the badge, and new uniform that sat on her bed. "Thank-you."_

"People are still grieving..." Murrue Ramius noted, as Mwu La Fllaga handed her a cup of coffee. Mwu smiled sadly, as he made his way to the window. Kira Yamato glanced at him, as Lacus placed a hand on his lap. He smiled at her, assuringly.  
"People grieve..." he said quietly, "We all do. We will always loose someone important to us."  
"Kira..." Murrue murmured softly.  
"It cannot be helpped, right?" he asked, "People will always die... they will always die for what they believe in." Mwu glanced at him and nodded.  
"But we will always be here. Protecting that."

"We here at ORB will continue to fight by the PEACE Alliance; fighting for peace." Cagalli reported, "We will not side with anyone, if asked..." Athrun sighed, switching the T.V off, as Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke entered the room.  
"Miana's ready to take off," Shinn reported. Athrun got up and nodded. "Daisuke has decided to stay here with Archangel."  
"It can't be helpped," Athrun said quietly, grabbing his bag. "People will always fight, because of power."  
"Athrun..." Lunamaria murmured quietly, as he walked pass them.  
"Let's go than, shall we?"

Daisuke Kinomoto sighed heavily, before placing a bunch of flowers on the grave of his two comrades, who had died protecting him. He gave a small smile, saluting them before, moving to the final grave he had intended to visit. His father. With the final bunch of flowers he placed it down. He paused for a moment, debating whether or not to salute his father. In the end he did.  
"Dad..." he murmured quietly, lowering his arm. He gave an awkward smile. "We fight for different things..." before leaving the endless field of tombs. This was his father's final resting place. A place that he had dreaded for so long. Maybe, just maybe his father could find peace. And maybe, so could everyone else.

"Welcome to the PEACE Aliance," Lacus Clyne-Yamato greeted Athrun, Shinn and Lunamaria, as they entered the conference room. Following the three were Yumi Tange and Yukito Ichijouj.  
"Hikari!" Athrun gasped, seeing her new uniform. She smiled awkwardly, as Athrun debated whether or not to salute her or hug her.  
"It was their idea." she said, indicating to her parents and Cagalli. Cagalli smiled at the young woman.  
"It suits you." he smiled, hugging her tightly. "They were right into giving you this rank."  
"Oh man!" Shinn whined, "An eighteen year old is my boss!" Kari laughed, as Lunamaria scowled at him.  
"Let's get to business than, shall we?" Kira asked, as the crew took their seat.


	3. Special

**digi-gal-rox:** i actually wrote this particular chapter a while ago, and never got around to publishing it... so anyways, this particular chapter/songfic/story takes place shortly before the Epilogue and Aftermath

* * *

Special

She felt the cool wind, as it blew her hair back. She stood, clinging onto the ring that stayed firm in her hands, tears streaming from her face. She stared up at the starrt sky, as the clear water brushed up against her feet. Why? Why did everything turned out like this? She sighed heavily, glancing at the building close by. The lights were on. They were looking for her. She opened her hands, staring at the delicate ring that glistened in the moonlight. War... Almost stoticly, she unclipped her necklace, treading the ring trough it, before clipping the necklace on. It didn't really go well with the crystal, but she didn't want to loose it. Maybe it was because, with it she felt stronger... Yes, that was it, she felt stronger with it. She started up at the moon, lost in thought. Had it come to this? Fighting? Dieing? Lost? Maybe, just maybe they could do something. Peace... that was what they fought for. And many people died for it.  
"Demo..." she murmured quietly, rubbing the tears from her eyes. For a moment, she felt someone place a hand on her shoulders. It felt familiar, but when she turned around, no one was there. She felt alone, and began to cry.

Cautiously, he approached her, seeing the state she was in. He knew she wanted to be alone, but right now she needed a shoulder to cry on. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, eyes red. He forced a smile, before she threw herself at him crying. He hugged her tightly.  
"Why?"  
"It'll be alright, we'll be alright." he paused, as she rubbed her eyes. "Come on," he said gently taking her hand.  
"No," she shook her head violently, "I want to stay here... I feel closer to him." he smiled slightly, as she sat stonily on the ground. He joined her, as she gazed at the moon again.  
"Maybe..." he murmured, "Maybe one day this will all end. So no one will have to suffer the lose... so no one will feel alone."

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne._

hoshi no furu basho de  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
itsumo negatteta  
ima tookutemo  
mata aeru yo ne

itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade

hoshi no furu basho e  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
itsumo soba ni iru  
sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
ima toukutemo, kitto aerune

shizuka na yoru ni

She could just hear her mothers song, as it drifted towards them.  
"Maybe..." she murmured. He looked at her curiously. "Maybe everything will be O.k." she looked at him, now slightly confident. "I think I'm ready now." he smiled at her, pulling himself up from the sand.  
"Let's head back, shall we?"  
"Yeah..."

END


End file.
